Chidarake Amadare
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: Edward had given up on trying to remember anything about the girl, yet soulful emerald eyes still haunt his dreams as well as his nightmares. On Hold.
1. Prologue

_**Chidarake Amadare  
**__**Prologue  
**__**Forgotten Memories**_

_Edward had long forgotten his father's face by the time he became a State Alchemist, yet that wasn't the only thing he had forgotten. Something had always nagged him whenever he thought about his father, but it wasn't just the fact that his father had left. In his memories he could faintly see the face of a girl who he knew was older than him. In his mind she had no face or name, and she was not associated with anything he could remember._

_Alphonse was just the same, except for he could not remember the girl at all. After awhile Edward had given up on trying to remember anything about the girl, yet soulful emerald eyes still haunt his dreams as well as his nightmares._

**Edward: Age 15 Alphonse: Age 14**

If there was one thing Edward hated more than being a State Alchemist, it was sitting for two hours in Colonel Roy Mustang's office. From the letter they'd received two days ealier it seemed that the Colonel had someone they both needed to meet. So that was why he had been sitting in the stuffy office for two hours with Alphonse sitting beside him.

Presently, Roy Mustang was at his desk with his chin resting on his folded hands looking back and forth between the two brothers. As always a smirk was on his face and a glint in his eyes. Edward was beginning to wonder if Mustang just wanted him in his office so he could stare before a knock came at the closed door. Roy quickly looked up, the smirk on his face getting bigger as he stood up.

"Come in" he called out, watching in anticipation as the door opened to reveal a teenage girl. She was at least a year or two older than Edward and her eyes were emerald green. A smile was one her face as she walked in, dirty blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail.

"What is it that you needed, Taisa" The girl asked as she closed the door behind her, not paying much attention to either Ed or Al. Roy's smirk turned into a smile as he walked around his desk and shook her outstretched hand.

"It's nice to see you back, Elemental."

The Colonel replied, looking from Ed and Al to the girl and then back again a few times. To say the least, Edward was starting to get seriously annoyed.

"Okay, Mustang. Who the hell'd you have me and Al waiting two hours to see" He finally asked, amber eyes turning to look at the girl in curiousity. She still hadn't looked over at the two Elric brothers, even at Ed's outburst.

"She, Fullmetal, is the one I wanted you to meet. Blue, this is Edward and Alphonse. You two, this is Blue Alena Elric Rhapsody."

**Gwg: Yes, I know..nasty place to leave a cliffhanger, but oh well. Hope to get some reviews for this fic, but anyways, tell me what you think. I don't own FMA, only Blue at this point as well as the plot for this story.**


	2. Chapter One

**Gwg: Something I just wanted to point out to Asa-chan and Lucrecia LeVrai, first of all, Blue is NOT the long lost sibling of Edward and Alphonse (but that doesn't mean she isn't a sibling of some sort). Secondly, she is not the main character of this story, Ed and Al happen to be. **

_**Chidarake Amadare  
**__**Chapter One  
**__**Questions and Answers**_

_Hohenheim had been a very loving husband, but his study of alchemy had taken up most of his time. When he was away from his home he desperately missed his wife, Trisha Elric, who had meant the world to him. Yet on one of his departures he'd made a mistake that he knew he couldn't fix. Hohenheim had tried hard to ignore it, but in the end he knew she wouldn't go away and neither would his problem. So when his eldest son was about three years old he brought her home, explaining everything to Trisha. _

_It was then that their relationship started to faulter. The young girl had loved both Edward and Alphonse even though they were too young to really remember eachother. Not long afterwards Hohenheim had left, taking his young daughter with him and away from his family. He'd promised to return, saying that he loved all three of them and he was only going to take her back, but his promise held itself to be false. She could still remember amber eyes of a young boy who was always smiling. Gentle eyes of one even younger than the first who was caring and kind. But most of all, she remembered the dark eyes of her father when he'd left her to the State._

**Edward: Age 15 Alphonse: Age 14 Blue: Age 16**

"WHAT" The elder Elric brother exclaimed, not even trying to hide his surprise or lower his voice. It seemed that Alphonse was stunned just like his elder brother, having no recollection of them ever having a sister. The smirk on Roy's face faultered as he watched Edward's reaction. Through it all, Blue kept her silence as she continued to stand by Roy. By now she had acknowledged both of the brothers without a word, only a look.

"I know who they are, Taisa, but they have nothing to do with me and I have nothing to do with them, understood"

Blue stated before she started to leave, only to see that the ever annoying Hughes was blocking her way out. "Maes Hughes, move before I make you."

The Leiutenant Colonel only smiled without saying a word and not moving an inch. _Damn Roy and his subordinates..._ she thought to herself as she tried to find the best way to walk around Hughes. After a few more minutes of trying she could see that she wasn't going to get out of this room.

"What do you want" She asked, turning to look back at Roy with an evil glare. The Colonel only smirked in return as he sat back down at his desk.

"You remember when Fullmetal became an alchemist, don't you"

"Of course, he joined when he was twelve...and I joined last year" she replied, wondering what the hell this had anything to do with the situation. Blue could tell by the look in the Colonel's eyes that he had something up his sleeve, another reason she would get Hawkeye to chew him out later.

"They are searching for the Philosopher's Stone."

"Almost everyone knows that, Taisa."

Now she was getting extremely pissed at Roy Mustang. What was he getting at? She knew both of the brothers well enough from things Hawkeye and Havoc had gossiped about. Yet now that she thought about it, it didn't seem like Hawkeye to gossip. _Damn her..._ she thought, now realizing this had been something that the Colonel had been planing for quite some time.

"They're heading to Mache tomorrow, and I think it would be best if you accompanied them. Anyways, I believe your mother would be more than happy to see you, Elemental." The Colonel stated with a smug look. By now Blue knew she couldn't oppose him, not in the long run at least, and it really had been a long time she had seen her mother.

_"Why did you bring her here, Hohenheim" A younger Roy asked, watching the elder man in front of him with a sharp gaze. Sitting beside Hohenheim was a young girl who was no more than six years old. She had dark emerald eyes and long dirty blonde hair that was in a braid that reached the middle of her back. So far she had been silent, looking between himself and Hohenheim sometimes. _

_"I can't take care of her on my own, and her mother is incapable as well" he replied, looking Roy in the eye. The younger man was suspicious as soon as he heard the words. **I thought he had a family...a wife and two boys if I'm not mistaken...** he thought to himself, remembering Trisa Elric and the two boys, Edward and Alphonse Elric. He hadn't seen the two boys for himself, but from what the people in Central were saying, they did exist. _

_"She is not my responsibility."_

_"I know that, Mustang. It will only be until I get back from this trip, and then I'll take her back with me." Reluctantly Roy agreed to watch her until Hohenheim returned, but if he had known how long the elder man would stay gone he might not have taken on the task._

Roy was brought out of his musings by Blue's voice, inwardly flinching at her tone. "Fine, whatever. It is up to Fullmetal if he wishes me to accompany him and Alphonse. If not then I shall continue with my own mission."

He just nodded, and waited to see what the two brothers would say next.

**Gwg: And another cliffhanger...hm...I wonder if Edward will allow her to accompany them. Anyways, there is a reason for Blue's long name. Rhapsody is the last name of her mother, where as Elric comes from Hohenheim. Alena is her mother's first name, and Blue was picked up as a nickname, but she kept it. So, I hope to get more reviews, ja ne.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Gwg: Klassik if you don't know an author, then don't judge them. I didn't take kindly to you saying that I don't like critism. To me, it just makes a fic better (sometimes worse). Just because someone continues a fic even when others don't like it doesn't mean they don't take stuff like that into consideration. If everyone stopped writing fics because someone flamed them or said they didn't like it then hardly anyone here would actually be writing fics (and some of them which make the author great). I am going to continue this one, and then maybe re-write it when I'm done, or at least work out some kinks I know that are going to appear just because they do in most of my fics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward and Alphonse, only Blue and this story plot. Everything else is not mine (though I do wish I owned Roy).**

_**Chidarake Amadare  
**__**Chapter Two  
**__**One Step Closer**_

"Brother, what are we going to do"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me"

"It's supposed to be our decision."

"I know that, Al."

"Then what are we"

"WE are going to do nothing, YOU on the other hand are going to make the decision...I need a nap."

"Brother"

"G'night Al."

"Ed"

"I said g'night."

Alphonse sighed as he watched his brother lay down on the bed. Of course, he should've known Edward would leave the decision up to him. He hadn't said too much on the subject they were supposed to be talking about, together. They had one more day before they had to go out on their next mission, and the girl was supposed to be leaving for her mission on the same day.

Roy hadn't said too much about it either, except for the fact that there were now new holes in the wall of his office. It seemed that Blue had mentioned something to Hawkeye about a comment Roy made. To say the least, Alphonse felt a bit of sympathy toward the Colonel when it came to his First Leiutenant, but that was none of his business.

"Shut it, Havoc."

He heard the voice that sounded to be just down the hallway of where they were staying in the Military dorms. Being curious as ever, Alphonse peeked out of the door and looked down the hallway. To his surprise it seemed that a few of Mustang's subordinates where standing there, including Blue.

"Aww, c'mon..." The Second Leiutenant whined, giving Blue what he thought must have been puppy dog eyes. Maes Hughes was standing to the right of Jean Havoc, and he was trying his best not to laugh. Kain Fuery stood on Blue's left with a nervous look on his face.

"I said no. How many times do I have to repeat myself" She replied, glaring at Havoc. The man just smiled, lighting up a cigerette like usual.

"I think you should come. It is just for a few hours, and anyways, the Brigader General will be there." Hughes added, smiling at the evil glint that appeared in Blue's eyes. Her and the Brigader General didn't get a long too well, and she enjoyed every chance she could get to badger him. Of course, it sometimes ended up with her getting to mop the floors for a week, but to her it was well worth it.

"Fine, fine...You guys aren't gonna leave me alone until I agree anyways. Mustang still avoiding Riza, or trying anyways"

"Yeah...I think she got too close with a bullet this time." Havoc stated, laughing at the thought of Mustang cowering, not that the Colonel cowered mind you. Blue just shook her head, sighing at the idiotic grin on Havoc's face. As always she was convinced into going to another party by Hughes and Havoc, this time with the help of Fuery.

_**Sunset**_

_I should be getting inside...I'm sure Jean will notice that I'm gone in a few minutes... _she thought to herself as she sat on the front steps of the Maschen Inn. Havoc was always the first one to notice her gone or atleast the first one that came to find her anyways.

"Seems you don't like the parties either." Edward stated as he walked down the stairs, taking a seat beside her. She flashed him a small smile as she looked back up at the stars.

"You don't seem to respect Mustang much."

"I do, but when you get used to him he is sometimes more annoying than you think" she replied with another smile, this time turning to look at the eldest Elric brother. Edward just returned a hesitant grin, looking up at the sky.

"Our dad...did he ever come back after he left here"

"No, he stayed away from this place and my mom, but I don't care anymore. The guys here were kind and that's all that matters, except for Havoc. He's one hundred percent pervert...I think he gets it from Roy."

At this they both shared a laugh for the first time. _Maybe if I take the time...I can accept her..._ he thought to himself as they continued to talk as the sun disappeared below the horizon.

**Gwg: I would like to thank Lucrecia LeVrai for reviewing again and giving this story a chance! I would also like to thank ZIPPIYGIRL, Saikyo-master, Priestess kurumi inu's sister, and asa-chan for reviewing! I am really trying to make Blue a very rounded character. It's taking some time, but I hope to have it right in the next chapter (or the one after it). Until then, ja ne.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Gwg: Sorry for the long wait guys, but between school, chores, and having a writer's block it took me awhile to get this finished. Anyways, I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, mainly Lucrecia LeVrai for giving this fic a chance to develop. Anyways, read and then click the blue button in the corner to review afterwards! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, there ya happy now?**

_**Chidarake Amadare  
**__**Chapter Three  
**__**Musings**_

"So, how did your talk with Edward go?" Colonel Roy Mustang questioned of Blue as he stared out of his office window. A soft sigh reached his ears as he awaited the answer to his question. He had witnessed their small conversation from a window within the inn once he had managed to get away from Hughes.

"It was good, we didn't fight or anything...we just talked. Roy, do you think I might really have a chance to be their sister, not just in name?"

"Maybe, Edward and Alphonse are two very difficult boys, but I think that with some time they will be able to accept you. Havoc's depressed you know, says he's going to die while your gone."

This earned a laugh from Blue as she looked over at her commanding officer. They both knew that Havoc wouldn't die, but they also knew that he would play it for all it was worth. Dark emerald green eyes studied the Colonel as he continued to look out the window, his back to their owner. The years had changed him, but he was still the annoying person that he had always been.

"Brother, wake up brother." Alphonse stated as he shook his elder brother. His armor clanked at the movement, imitating the groan that escaped his brother as he opened his amber irises.

"What is it, Al?" Edward mumbled tiredly, looking up at his younger brother. Alphonse just moved back as he allowed Edward to sit up. He'd let Edward sleep longer than usual since he was up so late just lying on his bed, thinking if Alphonse wasn't mistaken.

"It's time to wake up, Brother. We have things to do, remember?"

Edward just nodded at Al's words as he yawned. He'd stayed up a lot later than he had intended to the night before and now he was still a bit tired.

"Alright, alright, Al. I'm up," he replied as he stood up in nothing but his boxers. He was quick to dress in his traditional clothes, minus his red coat since he was going to eat breakfast first. Their search for the Philosopher's Stone wasn't going as well as they thought it would be with the advancements of some minor research they had done. Their meeting with Doctor Marcoh had opened Edward's eyes to some of the things that he didn't want to know or remember.

It seemed that this whole mess went back to the Ishbal Massacre all those years ago. They had just been children then, but Edward could still remember when Winry received the letter about her parents. Everything had changed so fast back then, and there had been nothing he could do to help.

_The genuine truth behind truths._

_-Tim Marcoh_

Edward had to wonder what he meant by 'The genuine truth behind truths'. He knew there was something more, something that had not been included in Marcoh's research, and he wished he knew what it was. Lior had been reduced to a place that would cause no trouble to the military or anyone else, yet anyways. It seemed that everyone was tense, as though something big was about to happen.

_"There's unease among the people."_

_"Yes, Hawkeye. I think we all can see that."_

_"They fear...another massacre will occur..."_

_Silence and then, "It's none of my concern."_

He shouldn't have listened, but that didn't stop him from doing so. It seemed that the heartless Colonel wasn't so heartless after all. Edward sighed as he looked around the Mess Hall, his mind a jumble of thoughts. His amber eyes darted around to see who all was present when they landed on Maes and Roy sitting at a table in the back, talking in low tones. At first glance it seemed that they were just two friends talking, but perceptive amber eyes caught the sober looks on both faces.

"Hello Edward, Alphonse."

Both turned around to see First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye smiling at them with her tray. Edward returned her smile, the Lieutenant Colonel and the Colonel forgotten for now.

"Hey First Lieutenant, long time no see," he replied with his boyish grin. Riza shook her head as they started over to a table and took a seat.

"I talked to you just the other day."

"Heh, suppose you're right."

Alphonse greeted the First Lieutenant before her and Edward continued their small conversation. At least here everyone was relaxed, or they seemed that way. Things were beginning to change, and Alphonse had the feeling that he wouldn't like it.

**Gwg: Not much, but the next chapter will bring in some characters that have yet showed up in this fic. Anyways, sorry once again for the long wait and I'll try to update soon. So until then, ja ne.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Gwg: I know you guys must think that this was a quick update, but I finished this chapter and chapter three on the same day. Hehe, so please read and tell me what ya think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, there ya happy now?**

_**Chidarake Amadare  
**__**Chapter Four  
**__**Fire and Metal**_

_In order to gain something, one must sacrifice another of equivalent value. That is the law of Alchemy. Equivalent exchange. Was the pain of our separation the price for something?_

_**Continental Calendar- 1910**_

**Edward: 11 Alphonse: 10**

What were once childish amber eyes were now dark with pain and suffering. Their owner was standing in front of a grave, the stone reading the name 'Trisha Elric'. Edward wanted nothing more than to smash the stone, but he knew that it would not change anything. His mother was gone, and he had failed his younger brother in the worst way. _It should've been me..._ he thought to himself as his automail arm clenched itself into a fist. Things wouldn't change just because he got angry, but how he wished they would. In the end, he blamed his mother's death on his father, a man he couldn't even remember. He closed his eyes before he turned around and walked off, knowing that it very well could be the last time he would visit his mother's grave.

_**Continental Calendar- 1911**_

**Edward: 12 Alphonse: 11**

Nothing made since to the elder Elric brother as he stayed on his knees in the pouring rain. She hadn't deserved to die, and neither had their mother. _Nina's father betrayed her...just like our father betrayed us..._ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, tears mixing in with the freezing rain. His amber eyes were dark with different emotions, all mixing together to overwhelm him.

"I have to be strong...for the both of us..." he whispered softly as he closed his eyes, his younger brother watching him with sadly.

_**Continental Calendar- 1914**_

**Edward: 15 Alphonse: 14**

Edward looked up at Marcoh's words, surprised and hurt. His dark amber eyes turned to look at Roy, but he only looked away in guilt. This whole time he had trusted the Colonel, believed that he wouldn't lie to him...

"Brother..." Alphonse said softly, looking at his elder brother. Edward looked away from Roy, his eyes landing on the small crumbled up piece of paper in his hand. He just shoved it in his pocket silently. _It can wait..._ he thought to himself bitterly as he stood up, shoving off the hand that was offered to him. Maes sighed as he moved away from Edward, watching as Havoc and Armstrong helped Alphonse stand. _Poor boys..._ he thought to himself with a sigh before he started back towards Roy.

_**Continental Calendar- 1914 (Present Day)**_

**Edward: 15 Alphonse: 14**

Edward's eyes were dark as he looked between Roy and Maes silently. The news they had just delivered was news he didn't want to hear, and yet in some way he craved it.

"So, Scar's been spotted near where we're supposed to be going?" he asked, his bangs hiding his amber eyes. Maes looked at Edward surprised, while Roy's dark eyes became stern.

"You're not going to go get yourself killed, _Fullmetal_. Which is why you are staying here."

"I'll have an escort, _Colonel_," he replied before he turned around to walk out of the office. He knew in his head that he was being a little foolish, but sometimes the heart tuned out the mind.

"And who would that be?" Roy asked as Edward's hand gripped the doorknob. For a moment silence reigned in the small office, the only sound being the ticking of the clock.

"Blue, of course," he replied with a smirk before he opened the door, shutting it behind him. Roy cursed softly as Maes shook his head, both having been out-smarted.

"You know he'll go, Roy. No matter what you say."

"I know that, but it's Scar that has me worried."

"Why would that be?" Maes asked, a little bit surprised at Roy's confession.

"Because, the town they're heading to is full of alchemists."

**Mache,Town to the East**

Mache, a small town full of alchemists of all kinds. Yet, the elder of the town was a man very much against alchemy with red eyes and dark skin. He was a survivor from Ishbal; everyone knew that, yet he was also the most respected man around for miles. Elezar was his name, or at least it was what everyone called him. At this particular moment, Elezar was talking to another survivor from Ishbal...Scar.

"So, my son, are you waiting for any specific State Alchemists?" he asked as he looked at Scar. He just nodded his head as he gathered his thoughts.

"Yes, a State Alchemist by the name of "Fullmetal", but his real name is Edward Elric," he replied, watching for the old man's reaction. Elezar became very silent as he thought over the two names given to him, the last one sounding familiar.

"Elric, you say? A woman in our town, May Rhapsody, has a daughter with a man by the name of Elric."

At this statement Scar looked away from the window and towards the man, his features showing surprise. He hadn't known that there were three Elric children...

"Is the girl still here?"

"No, no... Her father took her away when she was younger, and then left her to a State Alchemist by the name of Roy Mustang. She visits occasionally, when she has the time. If I'm not mistaken, May told me she passed the State Alchemist exams last year," he stated, going off into thought afterwards. The dark red eyes of Scar became focused on the window once again as he sorted through his thoughts. Maybe he could get to Fullmetal a different way then he had planned.

**Central HQ**

Edward was silent as he lay back on the couch in his and Alphonse's room. They would be leaving in a matter of hours to head towards Mache, as well as Scar. _Bastard..._ he thought to himself as he shifted on the couch. He was still a bit torn between his duty and his heart, since his mind was now out of the equation. His feelings towards Scar was only limited to one, bitter hatred. Scar had killed Nina and destroyed countless others in his pursuit of the State Alchemists, including himself.

Edward's spirit was forged in the fires of determination, quenched in the tears of loss and then sharpened on the rough edges of life. He sighed to himself as he sat up and started to gather his research papers from the table in front of him.

_Fire and metal make a deadly weapon._

**Gwg: Yes, and so that is four chapters down and chapter five is in progress. So anyways, please review now that I am over my writer's block. Until next time, ja ne.**


End file.
